


Sugar, Sugar

by frankie (frankyourdeath)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Killjoys!Gerard, M/M, My first fic, PWP, Revenge!Frank, Sex God!Gerard, dicks and butts, fight me man, lots of smut, shy!Frank, so its mostly just dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankyourdeath/pseuds/frankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, letting the sounds of Black Flag surround him.  He sang along boisterously to the music, stopping every so often to suck in another lungful of smoke and exhale it. He snubbed his cigarette, lighting another one directly after. He dropped his head onto his forearm, basking in the warm light that washed over his cool skin. A cough coming from his left brought him out of his daze and he looked over, making eye contact with the man leaning into the gap from his balcony. It took a moment before Frank realized that he was, indeed naked, in front of his very cute neighbor.<br/>The one he had been crushing on since he moved in a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd bc i am v lazy but hey who cares. Its pretty good.

Frank stepped away from the stereo system, smiling briefly as music poured from the speakers, filling his small apartment. He felt the craving for a cigarette and groaned to himself. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen and the bright green letters displayed 11:04 am. _'I really don't want to wear pants and the wall is high enough that I don't even have to wear boxers and besides, its 11 on a Monday morning, what are the chances anyone's home?"_ The man rationalized to himself. He poured himself a cup of thick, black coffee and padded softly to the french doors, swinging them open. He placed his coffee cup on the small glass table beside him and tapped a cigarette out of the pack that now laid, discarded, next to the mug of steaming black liquid. Frank closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, letting the sounds of Black Flag surround him. He sang along boisterously to the music, stopping every so often to suck in another lungful of smoke and exhale it. He snubbed his cigarette, lighting another one directly after. He dropped his head onto his forearm, basking in the warm light that washed over his cool skin. A cough coming from his left brought him out of his daze and he looked over, making eye contact with the man leaning into the gap from his balcony. It took a moment before Frank realized that he was, indeed naked, in front of his very cute neighbor. 

The one he had been crushing on since he moved in a year ago. 

The one that looked like some sort of red-haired-angel-turned-raging-sex-god with a smirk that had Frank weak in the knees.

Frank blushed bright red, pulling a cushion off one of the chairs that were scattered about his patio.

"C-Can I help you?" He gulped, feeling a blush creep from his toes to the tips of his ears. He was mentally slapping himself.

"' _ _what are the chances anyone's home?' Fucking idiot of course someones home! God damn it."__

"I was just wondering if you had any sugar. I'm all out. I tried to knock but I figured you couldn't hear me, so checking out here was my next best guess... I'm Gerard, by the way." Gerard explained, running a pale hand through his hair. He was shirtless and god damn, all Frank could imagine was leaving sweet little marks across his chest and down his stomach and... He stopped himself, focusing back on the question at hand.

"F-Frank.. And uh, yeah... I uh, I have sugar. I'm gonna go... Just uh, let yourself in." He stuttered momentarily.

"Cool!" Gerard winked before darting back inside.

Frank hurriedly rushed inside, picking up a pair of black jeans that lay dejectedly on the floor. With a bit of wriggling and some near death experiences, Frank managed to tug his pants on right as the front door is swung open.

Before Frank could move from the living room, Gerard had him pinned to the wall. Franks eyes flickered from Gerard's piercing eyes to his cupids bow lips. His skin burned where Gerard's fingers trailed themselves, slowly tugging at his jeans. Their eyes locked and in that moment, Frank saw vulnerability and innocence and he felt his stomach tumble. Frank nodded his head yes, understanding the gesture and the innocence in his eyes was replaced with hunger. Gerard tugged him to the couch and laid him down softly, leaving bite marks down his chest. Frank gasped when he felt his pants suddenly get tugged off of him. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off such a pretty specimen like yourself." Gerard whispered into his ear, licking and sucking at the soft spot beneath his earlobe.

"He-Hey... Tho-se took effort to put o-on." Frank said between moans as Gerard left soft kisses on the insides of his thighs, teasing him softly. Gerard stared up at him as he licked a long stripe from the base of Franks cock to the tip, sending a quick lick to the slit. Frank moaned loudly and he felt Gerard's weight shift and then Gerard's erection was brushing up against his own. Gerard trailed kisses across the mans tan chest, leading up to his lips where he left quick, passion filled kisses. 

"I've been imagining this for months." Gerard admitted as his hand wrapped around Franks dick, pumping it quickly. 

"You talk too much." Frank attempted to choke out a laugh, but when Gerard pressed his thumb against his ass he couldn't do anything but gasp, chest heaving, beads of sweat beginning to bud as he forced himself not to come. Gerard pushed his fingers into Frank's mouth and smirked wildly as he felt Frank working his tongue around them. Gerard brought his now drenched fingers to Franks ass once more, slowly pressing in, working against Frank.

"You're so tight." Gerard said aloud, slipping another finger into Frank, scissoring them. Frank began to buck against Gerard's fingers as he pressed ever so slightly against his prostate. 

"Ho-Hold on." Frank said, slamming a hand towards a drawer handle, Gerard's fingers still working themselves inside him. He tugged open a drawer, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Gerard stopped, giving him a strange, yet impressed, look. 

"I ne-ever know." He bit his lip, ripping open the package of the condom. He sat quickly, moving off of Gerard's fingers and flipping them so that he sat atop Gerard. He slipped the condom over Gerard's length, squirting some lube quickly onto his fingers and working his own ass. He placed a hand on Gerard's chest, head flung back in ecstasy. 

"You're so fucking pretty." Gerard panted. Frank stopped, lined himself up with Gerard and slowly sank down, biting his lip so hard he thought it was going to bleed. Gerard was bigger than anything he had ever experienced. His bottom half burned and tingled and his muscles contracted around Gerard. He finally took it all and sat for a moment, allowing his body to adjust to the size he was unaccustomed to. After a few moments, he began to slowly bounce up and down, guiding the red head's hands to his hips. He angled himself just right and felt his prostate getting slammed into as he slammed down hard, fucking himself while he held his quivering body up on Gerard's chest. Gerard's eyes never left Frank as he watched the mans face contort with pleasure. Gerard began bucking upwards into Frank, quick, loud moans tearing through air. Gerard's own husky groans of pleasure created harmony with Frank's high-pitched squeaks.

"Come for me baby." Gerard reached out and pumped Franks dick and with two strokes Frank was letting out an inhuman wale that sent Gerard over the edge, still bucking as they both rode out their orgasms together.

\---

Gerard laid there, his fingers running through the damp hair of the small man that had collapsed atop him. 

"You still want that sugar?" He chuckled. 

"I'll have to ask you for things more often." Gerard replied, earning a smile from Frank.


End file.
